boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ollin001
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Boondocks Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robert Freeman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sondow209 (Talk) 23:46, July 6, 2010 Thanks man those edits were great. Sondow209 13:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) No Sorry, but we are not shutting down either boondocks.wikia.com or theboondocks.wikia.com. If any wiki should be shut down, it is boondockstv.wikia.com. This wiki should not be considered the official wiki since Sondow is too immature and does not have the proper experience to be an administrator of a wiki. This can be seen in his horrible writing, the fact he protects every page, and other doings. Until a more competent person is made admin of this wiki, there will be no move to shut down boondocks.wikia.com or theboondocks.wiki.com. BTW, the staff will not agree with your request to have those wikis shut down. Wikia rules state that a subject can have several wikis on it. 01:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I am using boondocks.wikia.com and I am trying to make it the main wiki until Sondow chooses to step down from admin duties of this wiki. This wiki is a complete mess with the awful grammar and writing in articles. :In all seriousness, please take your valuable editing skills and do not waste them on this wiki. I do not want to see the official Boondocks wiki ran by an immature retard. Please head over to boondocks.wiki.com and help make that the official wiki. We can choose a deserving member to be admin of that wiki. 01:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) listen Shutup kid. Boondocks Wiki may have no information, but this wiki is complete shit. You're an incompetent and immature administrator and all the articles here are poorly written. Boondocks.wikia.com recently had new info added to it so STFU. This wiki needs new staff before I can embrace it as the official Boondocks wiki. Jjadd456 23:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :People need to use common sense. This wiki may have no info than the other Boondocks wikis. The admin might be active, but that does not change the fact that he is clearly incompetent, immature, and not meant for the position. That is why I and others are greatly against the idea of seeing boondockstv.wikia.com be the official Boondocks wiki. We do not want Sondow leading this wiki. Go ask any experienced wiki member, they will agree and will state that Sondow is not someone meant to be in-charge of this wiki. If you want to help boondocks.wiki.com have info, then you need to edit there genius. I would be happy to help boondockstv.wikia.com, but when I saw how much of an idiot the admin was, I knew I had to prevent this wiki from being the main Boondocks wiki. BTW, boondocks.wikia.com has gotten more info so yeah. Jjadd456 23:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry man I won't do it again it was my edits I did not think I would need those pages so I just saw you edit I think I want to edit too I won't do it again I hope taht does not make you hate me. Sondow209 00:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) understand I don't understand what you mean but you are a admin you know.Sondow209 11:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Advertisment We have to get 200 articles then the wikia entertainment will advertise this wiki.Sondow209 11:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC)